Peripherals such as digital cameras, printers, storage devices, scanners, data input devices and data output devices handled as the peripheral devices of computers are now capable of communicating directly, without the intervention of a computer, using cables. Meanwhile, there is growing demand for the wireless transmission of information that has been performed via cable until now, and wireless communication is starting to be used in communication among the above-mentioned peripheral devices (e.g., see Prior Art 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-218875).
In order to assure security in a wireless network, it is so arranged that wireless terminals that are capable of accessing the wireless network are limited by means such as MAC address filtering at the access point.
The following two-stage set-up operation is required in order to make it possible to connect a new wireless communication device to a wireless network system, and the set-up operation is a troublesome one:                (1) the parameters of the wireless network system are set in the new wireless communication device; and        (2) information concerning the new wireless communication device is registered at the access point as an accessible terminal.        
When these setting are terminated, a new wireless communication device can join in a wireless network, and communication via the wireless network can be performed.